Thank you
by Hommeles
Summary: A 23 year old Yuna is trying to build up a life in Zanarkand, but things are not looking up for her. Then one day...she meets someone, and everything changes. TXY Read and review COMPLETE
1. Reality

_**A/N: **This story is based on the song **'Thank you' **by **'Dido'**. I heard it over the radio and got this idea in my head. It's not going to be a long story, probably four chapters or so, just like my other story **'I've never'** the idea I have is to long for a oneshot. _

_Well...here it is and enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

_My tea's gone cold, I wondering why, I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it all be grey, but your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

_---_

The rain falls down like it had never done before and splashes on the pavement that already is soaking wet. And now that I'm inside the coffee house, with my hot steaming mug standing before me, my cold hands around it to warm them up a little, I'm content with the world, my world, even if it's just for a little while.

My long brown leather coat is hanging over my seat as I stare out the window, looking at the few people who are still outside. Most of them are running, the ones that don't have umbrellas that is. The others are just walking in a quick pace with their heads down, like there's something very interesting lying on the ground.

I sigh as I sip my hot coffee. I feel it burn in my mouth and down my throat once I swallow it, but I don't care. I like it that way.

My short brown hair is slightly wet from the first raindrops of when this rain started and I was still walking outside, on my way towards home.

But I don't want to go home.

The only things I'll find in my two bedroom apartment are bills, an eviction notice and a complete mess from when I got home late last night and knocked over a couple of things because it was too dark and the electricity wasn't working again. Probably because I still hadn't paid the bill. I still feel the headache of that hangover I had…or rather have.

Maybe I shouldn't drink so much the next time I have a birthday party from someone at work I don't really know. But I had to go since you're kind of obliged too do so when they invite you personally, or at least that's how I feel about those things.

At least I got to work on time this morning.

Boy were they surprised to see me walking through that door early.

I saw my desk empty for the first time in months. Usually it's covered with files and documents I have to read and correct, or sign.

And then the eviction notice. The apartment building I'm living in is kind of old and…well…crappy. They told everyone who still lived in it about six months ago that they were going to tear it down. I haven't been able to find myself a new place to life. And time is getting slim. I haven't even packed up my stuff yet, plus I'm not sure when they're going to demolish the building. I know that it's this week…

Most people already left, moved to a new home. I'm one of the few that are still living in it.

I look around me and notice that I'm almost alone in the coffee house. It looks rather cosy with its sandy walls and the wooden floor. A couple of plants are standing in the corners and there's a comfy looking couch with oversized pillows standing near a fireplace.

Besides me and the nice lady behind the bar, there is this old couple sitting two tables in front of me. They're holding hands and they smile at each other, it looks very cute. I can't help but smile at them, I hope I will grow old like that but the way things look now there's a small change that will happen. The old woman who's faced my way looks at me briefly and smiles back before looking back at her husband or partner maybe.

Then there is this older lady, probably in her mid-forty's sitting alone at a table at the far end of the coffee place. She's reading a magazine but I can't see what kind. She does seem to like it though since she looks so comfortable and peaceful with a small smile on her lips.

Sitting at the bar is this guy around the age of 30 with brown hair. The minute I look at him I notice that he's looking at me as well. I frown slightly but he doesn't break the stare, he even smiles at me strangely, but instead of smiling back like I usually do I don't. I quickly avert my eyes and stare down at my table and feel kind of embarrassed. I feel shivers going down my spine as I think about his scary smile and suddenly I don't feel so content anymore.

After a minute or so I can't help but sneak a peek to see if he's still looking.

And he is.

I look out the window and feel that my face heats up. 'Why is this guy looking at me?' I wonder. I bit my lip and look down at the mug I'm holding. It's empty and somehow I feel relieved. I mean now I can go and I'll never have to see that creepy guy again.

I stand up and pull my coat off the chair I was sitting on and hastily pull it over my shoulders. I button it all the way up and start walking towards the exit.

'Don't look back, don't look back.' I keep telling my self as I pass the table where the old couple is sitting.

When I finally reach the door I push it open and notice that it's still raining. I sigh and put my hands in my pockets to shield them from the cold wind.

I pass a quick glance over my shoulder to see if someone is following me but smile relieved when there's no one there. The creepy man is still sitting at the bar as well, and it helps to calm my nerves.

I don't like it when people stare it me for a long time, especially people I don't know.

I walk over to the nearest bus stop. I know almost every bus stop in this city, that's the advantage of going to work by bus five days a week.

The bus arrives and when I'm about to step in the bus I cast one last glance towards the coffee house that I left behind on the other side of the block. Then I get in and my reality starts once again.

--

I wake up at the sound of my alarm clock and I wonder why they make those sounds so annoying. They beep and beep all the way trough your head and pound until you finally smash that little button that will safe you for another 5 minutes. After smashing the button for the tenth time or so I decide to get up or else I'd miss the bus…again.

I used to get up at least an hour and a half before I had to leave for work, but over the passed year, ever since I moved here to Zanarkand, I reduced that hour and a half to 40 minutes.

It gives me just enough time to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, do my hair and make-up, eat breakfast and grab my things before I leave.

Now sometimes, and this is not always my fault, I miss the bus. Sometimes the bus just gets here five minutes earlier and leaves 5 minutes earlier as well. As if that bus driver has to be somewhere important that he can't even wait for a little while. If he would just stay still for one more minute, I'd make it. But I watch it drive off before me almost every day.

And the thing that bugs me the most is that the bus doesn't arrive again for another 50 minutes, and since I don't have enough money to afford a car, so I have to walk to work.

After washing and brushing my teeth for the full two minutes I walk into my bedroom and towards my closet to pick out the clothes I'm going to wear today.

I pick out a nice pair of black jeans with a light blue blouse that's made of very light material. I grab a white tank top to go underneath as well.

As for shoes, I'll probably go for the black boots with the slight heal again today.

My breakfast exist out of milk and cereal, like every morning. I don't like cereal so much, especially when it gets all soggy from the milk. Therefore I always pour in just a little bit of milk and a lot of cereal.

I look at the refrigerator while I'm eating out my cereal where pictures are hanging from cheerful and colourful looking magnets of all shapes and kinds. There's a picture of my mom and dad, they both died a long time ago and the picture is one of the very few things I have left of them. Next to it hangs a picture of Auron, my adoptive father. He was a very close friend of my dad's; he was asked to take care of me when my father died.

A couple of pictures are from when I was a student at 'Besaid High'. One with a couple of my classmates, all of which I don't have contact with nowadays. Also there's one photo with my cousin and my closest friend, or rather our closest friend, hanging next to the groceries list. We were very close, but I haven't heard from them in a while. Sometimes I get a letter from Paine, my friend. And my cousin Rikku tends to call sometimes, even if it's in the middle of the night, but our conversation always turns out pleasant and nice.

There are no more pictures besides those.

I have no social contacts whatsoever with anyone in this city. Sometimes my colleagues invite me to this party like they did the night before last night, but I think they do that more out of pity.

I stare out the window and sigh as I see the dark clouds in the sky. 'I guess it'll be another rainy day today.' I say to myself and I swallow down the last spoonful of cereal. I make a face at my own reflection that is seen on the glass before I stand up to put the dirty dishes in the sink. 'I'll leave that for tonight.' I think as I grab two pieces of bread for my lunch.

All the things I need are put in a leather shoulder bag before I grab my coat off the hat rack, and my umbrella that's leaning against the wall. As I pull my coat on I check my watch and notice in shock that if I don't hurry I will miss the bus.

I grab my bag hastily but in my haste I overlook that the bag is still open and everything that was inside of it falls out on the ground.

I groan out of frustration and crouch down to put everything back. I check my watch one last time and before I practically run out the door grabbing my keys of a side table in the progress.

_

* * *

_

_I've tried to make it more detailed. Please tell me what you think._

_Read and review please_


	2. Strikes

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there be hel today, I'm late for work again_

_And even if I'm there, they'l all imply that I might not last the day__  
__And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

_---_

_This could possibly be the worst day of my life._ This is what I'm thinking right now standing out here in the rain. My coat is soaking wet and so is my hair and my bag. It's already getting late, the sky turning into a darker blue, or rather grey noting the huge rain cloud that seems to like pouring all of it's rain down on my head.

At least that's how it feels…

I missed the bus this morning and arrived late at the office again. The big boss called me up and well…it wasn't something good. Apparently he has been watching me for some time and he wasn't very happy that I seem to come in late at least four days a week. Plus that I'm way behind schedule.

So…he fired me.

Suddenly a huge flash of lightening lights up the sky and a short moment after that a loud rumble was heard.

'Great.' I mumble and sigh. I look down at my hands, one of which was holding a broken umbrella. The other one was holding my bag, as I watch more carefully I see that it is actually leaking. I bite my lip to hold back some tears that threaten to drown my eyes. I cast them downwards to the pavement I'm standing on, wet bangs falling down with it, blocking my view from the rest of the city around me.

'Excuse me? Are you alright?'

I hear someone say in a worried tone of voice. I let the words role through my mind for a moment. '_Am I alright?_' I think. _Of course I'm not._

_I got fired today._

_The building I live in is going to be torn down._

_I have a lot of bills to pay._

_No where to go too._

_No where to stay._

_What am I supposed to do now?_

I hear someone clear his throat and I'm startled for a bit. 'Is _that person still there? Why hasn't he left yet?_' I look up, just a bit, so I can see through my wet bangs and look at the person that seems to show a slight interest in me.

It's a man, or rather a young man that's standing before me. He looks like he's about my age. His blonde hair is slightly damped, but not soaking wet like mine is, probably because he's holding an umbrella that hasn't been blown to bits by the wind. He's wearing a suit and a brown coat over it, but it doesn't really suit him. There's something boyish about this guy.

He's really handsome too, with his deep blue eyes that stare straight at you. I find myself staring at him for a bit longer then I wanted too.

'Are you okay?' He asks again and his eyes look more worried then before.

_What am I supposed to answer to a question like that? I'll just lie and get it over with. He's probably just asking to make himself feel better, like he helped some poor person that's standing in the middle of the rain with absolutely nothing. What else could it be, right?_

'Yeah…thank you.' I say and look back to the ground. I'm waiting…waiting for him to walk away, like they always do.

'Are you sure?' I found him asking and I chuckle sarcastically.

'Yes I'm sure.'

_Now he'll leave and I'll be alone again. Maybe I should just go home and pack up my things before I'm getting evicted. _

'You don't look alright.' I look up surprised.

_He's still here. Why would he still be here?_

I stare into his eyes that look at me with caution before they look around him, like he's searching for something before they look back at me. 'Hey you know what. Let me buy you a cup of coffee. There's a coffee house right across the street. What do you say?' He gives me an inviting grin.

I stare at him in surprise. '_What does he want?_' I think and in the meantime consider his offer as well. It does sound rather tempting. A warm dry coffee house is definatly better then rain and cold wind. I look over his shoulder towards the coffee house he was talking about and then back at him. 'What…here? Now?' I ask unbelievingly as I blink at him.

The blonde man chuckles slightly and he looks at me with amused eyes, they seem to sparkle even though it's dark outside. He nods before he answers. 'Yeah.'

I blink. Why _does he want to drink coffee with me? Why would anyone want too…_I try to read his face, looking for anything off. But the only thing I see is his smile and his kind cheerful eyes.

'_How can anyone be cheerful when it's raining like this?_' I think. He's still looking at me, even if I haven't answered him yet. He's still standing there with a grin on his face, like he knows I'll say yes. And somehow it makes me…happy. Even though I don't know this person he shows a slight interest in me, and it makes me happy.

'Okay.' I say quickly before taking my first steps towards the coffee house across the street. I see his smile grow wider before he walks after me. Suddenly the raindrops that are falling on my head stop and I look up surprised at an umbrella that seems to have magically appeared above my head. I look at him, not expecting something like that and I give him a confused look.

'Don't want you to get wetter then you already am, right?' He says amusingly and gives me a wink.

My eyes widen and I avert my head to hide the blush that's creeping up my cheeks. If he noticed he isn't showing and he keeps on walking besides me cheerfully.

When we get to the coffee place, he holds open the door for me so I can get inside easily. I smile at him as a thank you and walk inside.

We walk inside together and to my surprise I notice that's it's the same coffee house I was in yesterday and I wonder why I haven't noticed it before, when we were still standing outside. I look around me and recognize the table where the old couple was seated and the table where the older woman was reading her magazine. I cast a quick glance at the barstool where the creepy man was sitting, but to my relieve it's empty.

'Where would you like to sit?' He asks as he unbuttons his coat.

I look back at him with a small smile on my face. 'Anywhere is fine.' I tell him before I take off my coat as well. I groan slightly at the sight of my blouse that's slightly damp and wet here and there. Apparently my coat is only waterproof for a particular amount of rain.

'Let's sit here then.' He says as he gestures towards a table. I follow his point and notice to my surprise that he picked out the table I was sitting at yesterday.

He casually drapes his coat over an empty chair and I follow his example. I'm about to sit down when he sticks out his hand. I look at it a bit confused.

'I haven't introduced myself yet have I?' He says and scratches himself behind the head with a grin on his face. My heart does a little dance at the sight of his face. He looks so happy and…cute, and I can't help but frown because I forgot what it means to look happy, to be happy.

'Oh.' Is all I'm able to say and I take his hand to give it a little shake.

'I'm Tidus.' He says and waits for me to reply.

'Yuna…pleased to meet you.' And it's not a lie. I am pleased to meet him. Very pleased actually. It's been a while since I've actually talked to anyone, anyone that wasn't on the other line of the commsphere that is.

He sits down on his chair and so do I. Not long after that the lady behind the bar comes over to take our orders. I notice that it's the same lady from last time but she doesn't recognize me. I don't blame her though, I wouldn't recognize me either.

'So tell me Yuna, why is it that someone like you was standing out in the rain like that?' He asks me when the lady is gone.

I look at him with a furrowed brow. 'What do you mean?' _What did he mean…_

'Well.' He says, not looking uncomfortable at all. 'You were standing there, just letting the rain fall on your head. And you must've stood there for quite a while because even your clothes got wet.' He says noting the damp blouse I was wearing.

I look down to confirm it, again. I laugh nervously at him. 'Yeah well…I'm not really having a great day today.'

He blinks at me with a blank expression. 'Not having a great day?' He repeats in a monotone voice.

I stop grinning out of nervousness and stare into his eyes. Eyes that are so blue, that seems so honest. 'Okay…I'm having the worst day of my life.' I say with a sigh, casting my eyes downwards and I'm glad that I've finally said it. If not to a total stranger whose name I just learned five minutes ago.

His face gets serious and sympathetic and he bites his lip. 'How come?'

My eyes wander back to his and I study his face. '_Why is this guy so interested in me?_' But at the same time I realize that it doesn't really matter. Why would it, I don't know him. Maybe after today…I will never see him again and I'll be alone, like I always am. So it doesn't matter.

So I make a decision, and talk.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for everyone who has read and or reviewed on the first chapter of this story. I hope more will come because I am very pleased on how this story is becomming. _

_So please, everyone who reads this story,_

_Review._

_It'll only take 1 minute of your time._

_Thank you and come again XD_


	3. Once

_And I want to thank you for giving me  
the best day of my life  
ohh, just to be with you is having  
the best day of my life._

For the first time in a long while I actually had a nice conversation with another human being. It was nice to talk, really talk with someone. I told him almost everything that was going on in my life. I know that it might sound a bit strange, because I don't know him at all but…somehow I felt…comfortable around him. He made me feel like I could tell him everything. And it might not have been the best decision to actually tell him everything, but what do I care right? I'm pretty sure that I'll never see him again. He probably has better things to do then to hang around with someone like me.

I was glad that he walked me home after our conversation. I felt less alone, and it was nice. I was happy. Even the woman who lives next door above her little bakery looked outside her window with awe when she saw me walking with…well…someone.

I've been living in this city for a good year and I always walked home alone. So of course she was a bit surprised, I don't blame her. I would've probably done the same, staring out the window like that with my nose flat on the glass. It looked pretty funny, I had to suppress a giggle. I don't think Tidus noticed though…about the bakery lady.

And now I'm home again, and it's the morning after. I finally got a good night sleep in a long time. I actually got to sleep late today, since I'm fired I won't have to get up so early anymore. I realize that I'll never have to watch that fayth forsaken bus drive away from a distance and I can't help but cheer. So I jump around the kitchen, placing my empty cereal bowl in the sink. I could be a little too happy today, because getting fired isn't the best thing in the world. Actually it's the opposite of best, it's one of the worst things for someone like me to happen. And I wonder why it is that I feel so cheerful. It is cheerfulness that I'm experiencing now, right? I forgot how it felt, so I'm not sure.

I walk towards my bedroom and grab a couple of cardboard boxes. Now that I have so much free time on my hands I could best spend it on packing up my things before the eviction, right? I open up my closet and carefully pick out my neatly folded clothes and place them in one of the boxes on the ground.

Even though I was with him for an hour or two, it could have possibly been one of the best times I've ever had…since I came to live here. I sigh, just because I want to, and grab another small pile of clothing.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and I look up with a frown on my face. I never have guest…well I did have guests once but that was a long time ago and I knew that someone was coming. I never had unexpected visitors before. But this time it was unexpected.

I start to walk towards my front door with caution. And I curse to myself that I never got a peephole. I open up the door slowly, not taking the chain off, to reveal the person that just rang my doorbell. And I have to watch myself from tumbling over.

Before me stands Tidus, the guy from last night.

I blink and look again but it is indeed Tidus who stands outside my door.

'I uhh…' I say, looking for the right words.

Tidus grins at me and scratches his head. 'Hi again. Sorry to disturb you like this.' He says a bit careful.

'Oh well uhh…' I respond, still a bit startled that he's here._ Why is he here?_ 'No problem, I wasn't doing anything important.' It's a lie, I 'was' doing something important. Packing up my things before the eviction counts as something important, right?

He smiles warmly at me and it makes me feel like smiling back, so I do. 'Well good then, because I wanted to see you again.' He says, sounding a bit nervous but confident at the same time. He got rid of the business look and replaced it for a pair of jeans and sneakers, a yellowish sweater and a brown leather jacket. It looked pretty good on him.

I take the chain of my door and tilt my head to a side, narrowing my eyes slightly. 'Oh really? Why?' I can't help but to sound a bit suspicious. Who can blame me right? I haven't had a decent conversation with someone who wasn't on the other side of the phone for at least a year and last night was with a guy who I don't know. I've just met him and got to talk with him for two hours and here he is, standing on my doorstep with playful eyes.

He chuckles at my comment and grins at me. 'Jus because I wanted to see you again.' he raises his eyebrows as if he was waiting for something.

After a moment of silence I realize that I haven't invited him in yet and I feel my cheeks heat up. 'Oh uh, would you like to come in?' It's kind of weird to ask him to come in because I don't know him. He could be some crazy serial killer for all I know and is going to chop me up into little pieces the minute I close the door. But somehow I feel secure and deep inside I know he wont do such a thing. Or any other crazy thing that pops into my head.

I step aside so he can walk in and I close the door. Just to be sure I turn around slowly and on my guard, but as I expected he's just standing there, taking off his jacket. I smile relieved.

'Nice place you have here.' he says and looks around in the room. I see that his eyes linger on the cardboard boxes a little longer then on the rest of my stuff, I haven't told him about the eviction and I'm not planning on doing so. I never thought I would see him again, so I left out that tiny little detail, because it didn't seem important to tell him. It's my problem not his.

He stood there with his jacket still in hand and I noticed that I haven't offered to take it. Again a blush creeps upon my cheeks. I clear my throat and move forward to take his jacket from him. 'Let me hang that up for you.' I say with the most cheerful smile I can manage,' Would you like something to drink?'

He looks and me and smiles again, and his eyes do too. Such cheerful eyes, I never imagined that anyone could have such cheerful eyes as his. I wonder if they're fake…maybe they're made of glass and that's why they shine so much. But I can't remember him being blind…

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and fold my hands together behind my back. 'So uhm, would you like something to drink?' I ask him.

He nods and walks around a bit. 'Sure, what do you have?' he asks.

I have to watch myself not to chuckle because he sounded a bit cocky when he said that. 'How 'bout some tea? It's almost 12.' I say as I check my watch.

'Okay.' he says and smiles again. It makes me feel like a wobbly pudding, the way my legs seem to feel so weak when I start to walk towards the kitchen. _Just don't look at his smile and you'll do fine_. I hear myself say in my head and I pout because I know that will be impossible.

'I had a hard time to find you're apartment.' I hear him say from out the living room, which is only a few feet away because the apartment is not that big, actually it's pretty small.

'Oh?' I say as a respond.

'Yeah…I knew where this building was, but I never took you up to your apartment last night, so I didn't know on what number you lived? There weren't any nametags downstairs either.'

I nod. 'Yeah I know. How'd you find my apartment then?'

He scratches his head. 'Well...I kinda rang every single doorbell there is to ring in this building.'

I chuckle and look to a side so I can see him sitting there on my couch, making himself comfortable. _He did that just to find me?_

'Hey, are you making fun of me?' he says with a pout and I break out in a laugh. It looks really ridicules. 'You are making fun of me, aren't you?'

I shake my head and try to suppress the giggles but it's not really working. And I wonder why it is that I can laugh this freely around him. I don't know the guy, what's so funny anyway?

I look at him from the corner of my eye and see that he's still sitting on the couch with a slight pout but with very amused blue eyes.

I bite my lip and turn on the water boiler. 'Sorry.' I tell him and walk back towards the living area.

His pout fades and he smiles cheerfully. 'That's okay, I wasn't really upset you know.'

I look at him sarcastically. 'Really? You sure?' I take a seat next to him on the couch and I feel comfortable.

'Yep. I was just acting.' He says triumphantly,' pretty good, right?'

I giggle again, realizing at the same time that I haven't giggled this much in a very long time. I wonder why that is, because all this giggling makes me feel really happy and feeling happy feels…nice. I should do it more often.

He laughs with me, a nice sound. He has a nice laugh. My heart jumps a little and I quickly avert my eyes towards the table. It's silent for a while until we both hear a click, signalling that the water boiler is done. I stand up and walk back towards the kitchen. 'How would you like your tea?'

'In a cup.' He says and I laugh again.

How is it that a person I've just met makes me laugh this much?

I pour the tea in two mugs and bring it over to the living room, where I place it on the small coffee table.

'Sugar is right there.' I say and point towards a little white sugar pot that's standing on the table as well. I notice that he's staring at me with a small smile and bite my lip to watch myself from starting to laugh nervously. Suddenly the phone rings and I'm glad that I can turn away so he can't see my beat red face. Or at least that's how my face is feeling right now.

'Hello, Yuna speaking.'

'Yunie!!' someone shrieks on the other line and I immediately know who it is. She's the only one who calls me that. Not that I mind, it makes me feel welcome.

'Oh hi Rikku.' I say and make a gesture to Tidus that I'll be on the phone for a little while. He nods understandingly and smiles.

'Yunie, you'll never believe what I have to tell you!'

I wait patiently for her to tell me what it is that seems to be so important to call me.

'Yunie I'm getting married!!!'

I almost drop the phone when she said that. 'You what?! That's wonderful! To who?' I don't keep track on the love life of my cousin. When she called me last time, which was two months ago, she was dating Naten. And before that she was seeing someone called Bodhi. And before him…I can't remember his name and I believe there was someone before 'him' as well.

'What do you mean, to who? To Gippal of course!' says her high pitched voice.

Ah right, Gippal. How could I forget him, her childhood friend. Apparently they have finally found each other. 'That's great Rikku! When's the date?'

'Well…I don't really know yet. But soon!' she said, sounding very excited.

I smile, I think. I look towards the window and notice at my reflection that I'm not really smiling at all and I'm glad that she can't see me through the phone, although I have no idea why I don't seem to feel so happy when I really should. Now don't get me wrong, I am happy for her that she's getting married. It's just…I don't know…

'That's great Rikku.' I say, hoping that I sound just as excited as her.

'Yeah it is!' she says agreeing,' you should come over!' Somehow everything she says sounds really loud. Like the words are pounding in my head. I think I'm starting to get a headache.

'Well…' I say and I have to think for a bit. I haven't told anyone about my situation here yet. With the eviction notice and all? And I'll probably never tell them either. I just don't want to make them feel worried over me. They all were very worried when I said that I was going to live here. Suddenly I realize that I haven't seen my family or friends in ages and perhaps I should go back…for good. This could be a good moment to pack up everything and leave. There's nothing left for me here, right? I mean…I got fired, so there's no job, the building I live in is getting demolished, so there's no home…maybe I should go back and start a live back home.

'Helloo…Spira to Yunie, over?' It takes me a while to realize that it was Rikku's voice that called to me from over the phone and I giggle a bit.

'Whoops, sorry there Rikku, I was just thinking…maybe I should come over…for good I mean.'

I have to hold the phone back a little, away from my ear, because of the shriek squeal coming from the other side of the line. Even Tidus looks up with a confused look on his face. I smile amusingly at him and point to the phone while rolling my eyes. He laughs.

'Yunie that's great!!! When are you coming!! I can't wait!!! You should take the next airship out of there!!! Oh I'm so excited!!!'

'You're always excited Rikku.' I tell her mockingly and giggle because I can visualize the pout that she probably has on her face right now.

After another five minutes of talking she finally hangs up. I turn around and apologize to Tidus who already finished his tea and was now reading the newspaper that I left carelessly on the side table next to the couch.

He waves my apology off and smiles. 'That's okay, you're tea is probably cold now though,' he says and chuckles,' Hey, you wanna go for a walk or something?'

I blink at him and nod. 'Yeah sure, why not.' So I grab my coat and his as well and we leave the building.

_

* * *

**A/N: **I mailed a couple of readers today and told them that I wasn't going to update untill this weekend but...I was out early and I decided to write. I hope you gues liked it._

_Please review everyone,_

_and thank you to those who reviewed anonymously too!_

_Oh and I decided to make it a 5 chapter story._

_Bye now!_


	4. Again

**A/N: **_Happy new year everyone, and the best wishes for 2007! __

* * *

_

_Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through_

_Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you_

_And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me_

We started to walk away from my block and towards the large park in the middle of the city where I used to go to on my break time when I still had my job. During lunch I would always sit on a bench there, if it wasn't raining that is, and eat my sandwich. I never sat in the lunchroom at work, because I could never really get along with the people there, or rather I didn't like anyone who worked there. Everyone there was…fake…They had fake smiles, fake voices, fake friendliness. Everything was all fake. They talked to one person as friendly and normal as they could, as if they were best friends and then when that person leaves they start talking about them behind his or hers back.

I hate gossip. It's one of the worst things a human can do. Talk about someone behinds it's back but act all normal to that someone when they're talking to each other.

I hate it.

So I never talked to anyone and I'm sure they all gossiped about me, like:' Look at that pathetic girl sitting there all silent and innocent. Do you know she got in late "again" today? She's so stupid, she dropped her coffee in the copy room almost spilling it all over the copy machine. What a dumb girl. Maybe she's blonde underneath those brunette locks?'

I'm glad I got fired. It's a strange thing to say, but I'm really glad I got fired.

The weather is lovely today. A cloudless sky and the sun is shining brightly. It isn't very warm though, but it's never warm in winter. We strolled along side the large pond that lay in the middle of it all. I stuck my hands deep into my pockets as we walk side by side.

'So uhm…how did you get here…in Zanarkand I mean,' I ask, realizing that I didn't really know anything about him, apart from his name.

He looks at me from aside with a smile. 'Well, I just moved here a week ago for my job.'

'Which is?' I ask, growing curious. I tilt my head to aside as I study his smiling face. _How can someone smile that much?_

'I'm a blizter,' he says, his smile grows wider. 'I'm a blitzer for the Zanarkand Abes.'

I look at him shocked and surprised at the same time. He gives me a dazzling grin, making me go weak in the knees and I almost trip. But just when I'm about to smash my face into the hard ground I feel two strong arms rap around me protectively.

Again I'm shocked. I never expected that someone would catch me…

'Are you okay?' he asks worriedly as he gently pulls me back up.

As soon as he speaks, my head turns beat red and dug my face deeper into the oversized scarf around my neck, turning away from him slightly. 'Y…yes, thank you,' I say and hope once again that he doesn't see my face. _Stop with the damn blushing already you big oaf. _I give a nervous giggle. 'So uhm, you're a blitzer?' I ask, hurryingly trying to change the subject.

He nods, his worried face disappears for a proud happy face. 'Yeah,' he says.

'When did you started to play blitz?' I say and I immediately notice that blitzball appears to be his favourite subject because he starts to light up even more.

'When I was about four I suppose. My father was a blitzer too, he played for the Zanarkand Abes, but he died when I was seven and me and my mom moved to Kilika. A guy named Isken teached me further. Of course I was quite good before that, but…I learned a great deal from him,' he says as he stares of into the distance.

I smile at him as I study his face. He looks so…peaceful, like he doesn't have a care in the world. And he probably hasn't.

'Where's your mother now? She's still in Kilika?' I ask.

His face falls slightly, but he recovers and he gives me a neutral look. 'No…she isn't…she died not long after my father did…' I look at him apolitically, but gives me a reassuring smile and waves it away. 'It's okay. It was a long time ago. The lady next door told me that…when one of two lovebirds dies the other…just gives up living to join it's mate. I guess that's what happened to her, she gave up…We moved to Kilika on advice of a family friend of ours, Auron, to get away from it all. But it didn't help. I stayed with Auron after her death.'

I listen closely, listen to every word he says as he speaks so slowly and sad but yet so open. I've never heard anyone who wasn't close to me speak so open about his past before. But I'm glad he does, because it means that he trust me somehow and maybe even likes me too. Maybe…

I wonder how it is…after all he's been through…that he still remains so happy.

'Auron sounds like a pretty nice guy,' I say after he finished talking and again I receive a smile from him. It makes me smile too.

'I love your smile,' he says suddenly and my eyes widen. He once again achieved on making me blush. I turn away, embarrassed and he laughs.

'You're not laughing at me, are you?' I say in an amused tone and with a fake pout.

He chuckles and stops walking, putting his left hand on my shoulder to make me stop too. I look at him confused, his smirk, his ocean blue eyes. He's up to something, I think as I watch his every move carefully.

But he does nothing…

He just stares at me for a long time and I want to break away…but yet I don't. There's just something about his eyes that seems to…hypnotise me or something.

'I will never laugh at you,' he says all of the sudden, his eyes not moving from mine. His voice sounds serious, even though he still wears a smirk. 'I'll only laugh with you.'

I chuckle and look away, and I don't know how to reply. I spot a hotdog stand and tilt my head to a side. 'Hey! Look over there.' I point towards the stand and look back at him,' I could go for a hotdog.' I say with a wink and almost skip towards the stand, leaving him behind. I can't see him, but I'm almost certain that he's smiling.

We eat our hotdog while sitting on a bench nearby the stand. A bench that looks out over the grass, with a couple of leafless tree's. He paid for the hotdogs even though I objected and told him that I wanted to pay for my own, but he tricked me by paying when I wasn't paying attention for a second, I was looking for my wallet.

'So, how did _you _end up in Zanarkand?' he asks, taking another bite from his snack.

'Well I…' I start to say but stop. I can't really remember why I wanted to go here. But I have to answer. 'I've always wanted to see the city that never sleeps.' And that's true, I did always wanted to see it.

'So you just packed everything up and moved here?' Tidus says with raised eyebrows.

I nod while I swallow the last piece of hotdog down my throat. 'Yeah, that's exactly how it went.'

'But what about your parents?' he asks, turning more towards me.

I look down for a moment. 'My parents died…a long time ago,' I say quietly and I notice when I look up a bit that he regretted the question.

'I'm sorry,' he says almost immediately even though he's in the same situation as I am, all parentless and all. So this time it's my turn to give a reassuring smile.

'It's okay, it was a long time ago.'

We walk further and reach the square of the Zanarkand park. There appears to be a small carnival there. Children are running all over the place with their parents strolling after them with tired looking faces hoping that their children's energy will run out soon. But the children all look like they can go on forever and ever.

'Come on, let's take a look,' he says excitingly and I can tell that he likes carnivals. I used to like carnivals too, until when I was eight and I fell out of the Ferris wheel. Luckily Kimarhi was there to catch me just in time. Kimarhi is a Ronso, an old friend of my fathers, who took care of me when he died. I never went to carnivals ever again after that. But I give in quickly because he looks so excited. I giggle a bit because he reminds me of a little boy whose going to a carnival for the first time in his life.

'Hey, you wanna go get some cotton candy?' he says and grins widely at the sight of the stand.

I smile and shrug my shoulders. 'Sure, why not.' I always loved cotton candy when I was younger. The sweet sweetness and the way it feels so soft in your mouth. I always got some in my hair and all over my face.

Tidus is already at the stand and is busy paying for the two giant pink puffy balls on a stick. I sigh as I realize that he's paying again. _Maybe I should try to put some money in his jacket pocket secretly. _I know that Rikku would probably hit me over the head if she was here, she always let's her boyfriends pay for everything. She even once let someone pay for my movie ticket too when we were still in high school.

'Here you go, a pink puffy cloud for you,' he says as he bows and holds up one of the cotton candy.

I'm all gigglish as I take the pink puffy cloud from him. 'Thank you sir,' I say in a pompous voice and I bow too. It makes him laugh a little and I feel my heart skip, so I quickly take a bite of the pink fluffy thing getting some in my bangs as I lean too close.

He laughs again and points at my bangs. 'You got some in your hair…' he says and takes it out for me. 'You know…you can just grab a piece and eat it then, it's simpler and a lot cleaner too.'

I blush again and I look down at my candy on a stick. _How silly of me, gosh I must look so stupid right now. _But when I look up, all I see is his smiling face and eyes.

Our candy is all gone quickly and we stroll around the square to look at the booths standing neatly in line.

Tidus stops at one of them where a man is loudly yelling to get costumers.

'Step right up! Three balls for only five gill. One hit and you get a price! Two hits you get a bigger price, hit all bottles you can pick your own!' his voice sounded old and gruff and matched his old face. He had long white hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were glassy and yellowish around the iris, so were his teeth.

'Let's try it out.' Tidus says as he gives me a wink and walks over to the man. He pays him five gill and takes the balls from a basket the man holds out for him.

'What about the pretty lady, you wanna give it a shot?' the old man says and gives me a crooked grin that sent chills down my spine but I smile back at him anyway.

'No thank you sir,' I say politely and bow my head while taking a few steps closer towards Tidus.

Tidus rolls the ball around and around in his hand for a little while and grins. 'I'll take them all down,' he says and smiles cutely at me, making me melt away and forget all about the creepy old man from the booth. He takes his arm back and throws it hard, hitting the first bottle. It's a good thing they're made of plastic, or Tidus would've smashed it to pieces with the ball.

'Beginners luck.' the old man says to keep the spirit up.

He takes another ball and throws it at the second one that's standing beside the one Tidus just threw off and hits it again.

'Nice arm you got there boy.' the man speaks up again and smiles at me. I force a smile back while Tidus gets ready to throw another ball.

The ball connects with the third and last bottle and rolls off the wooden plank it was standing on.

'Well done boy! You can pick whatever you like!' he says to Tidus and gestures to the stuffed animals hanging on the ceiling of the booth.

Tidus turns to me and smiles with raised eyebrows. 'Well, what would you like?'

I look at him, my cheeks turning red. 'Well I uh…you pick' I say with a small smile. He shakes his head and places and arm around my shoulders. I bite my lip and wish I didn't turn red so easily.

'Come on, there must be something you like.' He says and searches through the small and large stuffed animals. 'How 'bout this one.' he says as he holds out a cute little chocobo.

'Well…do you like it?' I say, a little hesitant.

He chuckles and hangs it back. 'It's not about what I like here, you know.'

I look up at him and purse my lips. 'Maybe…a moogle? I've always liked moogles.'

'A moogle huh?' he says, going through the stuffed fluffy things again. 'Ah here's one!' He takes it out and holds it before me. It's a large moogle, probably about 2 feet, maybe a bit more. It looks at me with cute smiling eyes and I giggle.

'We'll take it.' he says to the old man who nods back at him and grins at me.

I can't remember ever having such a good time, ever since I moved here. It was always just me, but now…

Tidus taps me on my shoulder and I look up at him with a questioning look.

'You want to go on the Ferris wheel?'

My eyes widen and I look from him to the wheel that stands before me. I swallow and think back to the time I fell out of one of those things.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see Tidus looking at me with caution. 'Are you okay? Afraid of heights?' he asks concerned.

I force a smile and shake my head. 'No it's just…' I'm not sure if I should tell him or not, but as I look into his eyes that seem so true and sincere, I do so anyway. 'When I was eight, I fell out of one…nothing serious though, my guardian caught me, but I've never been on one after that.'

He tilts his head to aside and nods his head slowly. 'I see...you want to try? You don't have to if you really don't want to.'

I doubt…_Maybe I should go, it's been such a long time ago. And besides, Tidus is there with me…_ I grin to myself as we walk up to the short line.

It's our turn pretty fast and I can't help but to feel nervous and shaky when we step on, Tidus first. He takes my hand to support me and I'm grateful for it, because it makes me feel les shaky.

In less then a minute we're up and going and I grab hold of Tidus's arm as we move upwards. He laughs at my action and places his arm around my shoulder protectively. 'It's okay, we're not going to fall.' I smile and I'm still nervous, but I don't think it's about the Ferris wheel this time. And I'm not sure if it's just nervousness either...

I look down at the ground and I'm glad that the Ferris wheel isn't all that big. I snug a little deeper into the bench and into the arm that Tidus has rapped around me. I feel comfortable enough around him to snug a little.

'See, it's okay. Nothing happens.' he says with a calm voice. Just as he says so the ride stops and we're stuck at the top of the wheel. Again I grab hold of his arm, accidentally almost jumping on his lap. He chuckles but doesn't pull back. I realize I'm holding him a little too close and I scoot back shocked and apologize but he looks at me with warm eyes and he scoots over a little closer, cupping my face in his hands and leaning in a little closer with his head, when our lips are just inches apart.

And then…he kisses me.

* * *

_This chapter was four pages long on 'word'. But it seems so sort when I put it on here :P._

_I still hope you enjoyed it._

_Please review!_


	5. Thank you

_I want to thank you _

_for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you _

_is having the best day of my life._

The only thing I can think about this moment is how soft his lips feel and how he tastes so good and that this kiss is just what I need.

I kiss him back not soon after his lips meet mine and after my mind goes blank, my hands moving up towards his hair. I'm surprised how soft it feels.

He leans in a little closer until my back leans against the railing, one arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

Suddenly the Wheel starts to move again and I yelp and jump up at the same time, rapping my arms around his shoulders in shock.

'Wha…what?' I breathed and clamp on to him like my life depends on it.

He laughs and places his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it ever so lightly. 'It's okay, the wheel just started moving again,' he says.

I look at him and just now it hit me about what we had just done.

We had kissed…

I had kissed…

I had kissed someone that I barely know, but it felt so damn good. It was probably the best kiss of my life.

His cheeks look a bit flushed and I know that mine are too. And even if I have no idea of what he might be thinking right now, I know what I am thinking about and it's what happened just a minute ago.

I give him an unsure smile, because I'm not sure who started kissing and perhaps it was me and maybe he didn't want to be kissed.

He grins back and I feel a little more relieved.

'You shouldn't do that you know.' he says and I'm confused.

_Shouldn't do what?_

He brushes a finger against my cheek and I stir a little against his touch. I'm all goose bumps now and it's not because it's cold outside. My head is almost leaning on his shoulder as I realize that just now. But I don't pull back because it feels like a dream and I don't want it to end, not just yet. I still remember his question as it rings through my head and I can't help but ask. 'What?' my voice sounds a bit dreamy I think, because it's barely audible, even for me.

'Smile like that,' he says and he swallows as he traces my jaw line with that finger of his.

I'm still confused but I know I'm not showing it. All my attention goes to that touch, that touch that tingles and tickles and feels so right.

I sigh before I open my mouth slightly to reply. 'Why not?' I look up at him and he smiles down at me.

'Because it was not a happy smile, I wanna see your happy smile.' I giggle, because it sounds absolutely ridiculous but he just grins back at me stupidly.

'There it is.' he says happily and I giggle again.

The ride on the Ferris wheel is soon over and when we're walking away from it I realize that I'm over my fear for Ferris wheels.

We walk back trough the park, both of us a bit more silent now. Our hands brush lightly against each other as we walk and after a minute or so he wraps his fingers around my hand.

I feel safe.

We're back at my apartment door in no time and I sigh in disappointment because the day seemed to have gone by so quickly.

He lets go of my hand which he had held the entire way back here so that I can grab my keys to open the door.

I turn around after it's opened and give him a small smile. 'You can come in if you'd like?' I ask, knowing that there's a tiny bit of hopefulness in my voice.

He smiles back at me warmly but shakes his head. 'I can't, sorry. I have an appointment with my trainer at 5 which,' he checks his watch,' I'm already late for.' he states.

I look down at the floor, a small 'o' escapes my lips as I feel my hart sink a bit. _How can he make me feel like this in just one day?_

Suddenly I feel two warm hands on my shoulder and I look up at him a bit surprised. He smiles at me warmly before he leans down and kisses me, again.

It feels like a feathery touch and it makes me feel tingly all over again. I realize that I love this feeling, the way he makes me feel and I wish we could stay like this for ever.

I don't know how long the kiss lasts, because I don't actually keep track of time when I'm kissing someone but all I know is that he left me breathless afterwards. I watch him leave, sadly looking at his retrieving back before I open the door to my small apartment.

It's like I'm dreaming the rest of the day. I'm walking on pink clouds as I move from the kitchen to the living room, plopping myself down on the couch with my microwave meal on my lap with a couple of magazines in one hand and my knife and fork in the other.

But my dream soon fades away when Rikku calls me and realisation hits me as she starts talking about how fun she thinks it is now that I'm moving back to Besaid and that she doesn't want a wedding present from me because she finds that a present enough.

And even though I find her words very charming and sweet, I can't help but to force back a couple of tears that threaten to escape my eyes.

'When are you coming, huh Yunie?' I hear her say and I bite my lip. I have no idea if I even want to go back home now, with everything that just happened today. A part of me wants to move back desperately, because I really don't like this city anymore and I know I can't build up a career here and stay happy. But the other part of me wants to stay…because of him.

I shake my head and I know what I'm going to do. I shouldn't change my plans just because of something that happened today, right? I don't really know him, so I can't say for sure if things will work out fine when I stay. He's a blitzer, so he told me himself, he's probably going to be very busy, with blitz 'and' all the female fans he's most definatly going to get. So what would he want with me, right? There'd be no time for me in that schedule. It's probably best if I move out of his live as soon as I can.

So I make a decision…

'Tomorrow,' I say numbly and for the second time this day I have to hold back the phone because of my cousins shriek squeal.

The next morning comes fast and I'm up early again to pack up my stuff. Everything will be picked up tomorrow by a company I hired a couple of minutes ago. They'll ship it to Besaid.

I sigh as I look around in my empty house and remember the time when I first got here. I was so happy and excited to move in here. This apartment seemed so perfect. A perfect start for a perfect new life, as so I thought then.

It makes me realize how stupid I was, really…

I put the last box, which is filled with cups and plates and towels, on the other boxes and I step back to look at the pile from a distance.

Just five boxes…

It's not much, I know. I never owned much.

I feel empty now that everything is gone and the apartment seems just as empty. I look out the window at the building across from me, the building I was doomed to look at for the last two years.

I lean my forehead against the cold glass of the window and look down at the bus stop. The 'oh so famous bus stop' where I used to run towards if I missed my bus again.

I realize with a smile that I will never ever miss a bus again, ever, because I'll probably never move to a big city again, and there are no busses in Besaid.

But my smile soon vanishes as I think about him. If I move here, I'll probably never see him again. And I have to admit that I liked spending time with him yesterday and I liked it when he kissed me. I never really felt like that before as I did yesterday…or now…I still feel that way now. But I know it can't be a true feeling because I only know him for one day. He probably feels the same way.

_He has a career…I'll just be in the way, I'm sure of it_.

I turn around, now leaning with my back against the window and look at the kitchen unit. There is an airship ticket lying on top of it, saying that my airship leaves at 2.00 Pm.

I look at my watch.

11.56 Am.

_Maybe I should leave him a note before I leave._

It's really not a nice thing to do if I'd just leave without a word, without saying goodbye. So I grab a piece of paper and a pencil and start to write something down.

It's 12.30 when I grab my coat and my bag. It's time for me to go.

I take one last look back to my empty looking apartment and I have to swallow a lump. I open my door for the last time and close it behind me, closing a chapter in my life with it.

I look down at the note I'm holding, or rather the letter, because it's gotten pretty long and I sigh as I know that I will never see him again.

I pin the letter to my door before I leave the building. I have to hold back a couple of tears and I don't really know why I'm at the edge of crying. I never liked it here, well maybe just the first couple of weeks. I hated my job, I hated the people who lived here, I hated the noise and the business of the city even at night! It seems as if Zanarkand never sleeps. I hated my apartment at one time…I know I should've moved back sooner, I shouldn't have stayed…but…

At 2.00 Pm I'm on the airship and it takes off, leaving Zanarkand behind me for good.

**The note**

_Dear Tidus,_

_I'm sorry I never told you yesterday or the evening before that. It just never crossed my mind when I was with you because I had such a good time. It was one of the best days of my life and I'm grateful._

_But today…I'm leaving…I'm going back home, to Besaid._

_You remember that phone call right? Well, that was Rikku (my cousin), she's getting married and invited me to the wedding. I decided to move back there and then. _

_I lost my job, my apartment building is getting demolished, there's nothing left for me here._

_Well…or so I thought…_

_I'm really going to miss you, even if I've only just met you. But I can't stay just because of someone I just met, right? And besides, you have this great career ahead of you! I'll only be in the way…you'll understand, I know you will._

_I just want to say that…I had a great time yesterday, you made me forget all about my problems. Yesterday…I was happy…_

_I haven't really been happy the last two years and…all I want to say is…_

_Thank you_

_Yuna_

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you guys wont hate me because of the ending. If you've watched the clip of the song 'Thank you' you'll see that Dido just walks away too, that's the end. I planned it like this from the beginning, sorry guys:(. _

_There might be a sequel, but it'll have to wait till I finish my other story. _

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed on this story, thank you for your support and everything! I loved this story, I think it's one of my bests...I think, even if it's so short. _

_Well... _

_Goodbye!_

_love,_

_Hommeles_


End file.
